Barriers
by Pagan Alexandra
Summary: Hermione Granger has found a manuscript belonging to Salazar Slytherin.She and the staff of Hogwarts are then faced with a problem.It’s all written in Slytherin’s personal numerological code!PG13 for language teacherstudent relationship.
1. Default Chapter

Learning to Work Together  
  
Summary – Hermione Granger has found a manuscript belonging to Salazar Slytherin. She goes to Dumbledore. Herself and the staff of Hogwarts are then faced with a problem. It's all written in Slytherin's personal numerological code! Hermione, being months ahead in her studies, is pulled out of all her classes to work with the Hogwarts professors in translating this centuries old paper. For what is written on this paper could be the only thing able to give Harry Potter the strength to face Voldemort and defeat him. 


	2. The Rose Petal

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a pack of gum, some pocket lint, and two shelves of beat up, coverless books. Don't sue me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Barriers

Chapter 1

The Rose Petal 

Hermione Granger flopped down on her bed at about 6:00 in the evening. 'Who knew 7th year would be this stressful', she thought. Out of boredom, she started examining the antique wooden headboard in her head girl's room, which she had tastefully decorated in black and white. Black was her favorite color and white, the opposite, duh, contrasted dramatically. Hermione loved dramatics. She was a very theatrical person, though not many knew it.

Anyway, back to the headboard. On it there was a large snake intertwined with a rose. Rumor had it that it had been the bed in Salazar Slytherin's second set of rooms. Hermione adored it. When Dumbledore had offered her a teaching position for next year, last month, in September, he had also said the bed could go to her new room.

Her eyes rested on one of the petals of the rose. It seemed to be made of a slightly lighter wood than the rest of the bed. Almost like oak against the darker cherry wood of the rest of the bed. 'That's odd', she thought. She softly stroked the wooden petal with her index finger and was shocked when it slowly started melting away.

After the whole petal had melted, Hermione was left staring at a little hollow compartment, with folded piece of paper placed inside.

Hands trembling, heart racing, Hermione reached in to take the paper. It was aged, and yellowing, but remarkably, it hadn't started to crumble yet. She muttered a quick spell to repair the bed, then rushed off to inform Headmaster Dumbledore.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is my first attempt at an HG/SS story. It is my favorite ship. Criticism of the story is welcome.

thnx for reading, plz review

lots of love

Alex


	3. Slytherin Spoke French!

The usual disclaimer. I obviously don't own HP, if I was J.K. Rowling I'd be writing book 6 as fast as I could.

Also, thank you _so_ much to my _one _reviewer, Hermione30. You rock and this chapter is in honor of you.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Slytherin spoke French?!

Professor Severus Snape was sitting in Albus Dumbledore's office, having tea with the rest of the staff. Contrary to popular belief, he was only a greasy git around the students. He was quite civil with other adults. Or, at least, other adults he respected. He never lost his sarcastic edge, of course, though the Hogwarts professors seemed to not take it personally.

Suddenly, in the midst of the lightly chatting teachers, Albus held up his hand for silence. "Come in, Miss Granger," he said loudly, making sure his voice carried.

Slowly, the door opened and Hermione Granger, Head Girl and the student Severus found most annoying, walked in. Not for the first time, Severus wondered if her goal in life was to annoy him personally, considering that the other professors adored her.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, professors, but I thought it was urgent."

'The hell you are," thought Severus rather unkindly.

She held out a yellowing parchment, folded in a square. "I found this in a compartment behind one of the panels of my bed."

"Ah, yes," said Dumbledore sagely, "A fine piece of craftsmanship, that bed."

It was dead silent for the length of time it took Hermione to cross the room and hand the parchment to Dumbledore, everyone contemplating what could possibly be written on it. Then Amanda Hooch, Madam Hooch as the students called her, offered a question. "Didn't that bed belong to Salazar Slytherin? And wasn't it in storage for about 900 years before you let Hermione use it?"

"Why, yes. That is all true."

Rather grudgingly, Severus spoke up. "Whatever it is, I suppose it's in French. French was Slytherin's first language. Aside from Parseltongue, I suppose. Although, you can't really write in Parseltongue," he finished bemusedly.

"Slytherin spoke French?!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Also, I have about six chapters written, but I won't post again unless I get 2 reviews for this chapter. That's all I ask, everyone, just 2!

NEway, thnx for reading,

hugs and kisses

Alex


End file.
